Lisa Belmont 1
by TheRequester
Summary: Lisa the game traveler gets sucked into Castlevania but quickly adapts. Dracula captures her and uses her energy as power. Once in the game she has her own major story for everyone to work in. Can Richter, Maria stop him and save a very important woman? Or will all fail because of her?


**This is the first game we are starting with. Enjoy, I will tell you which games are next and as for my other stories... I'm at complete brain fart with my other stories! Sorry, If their personalities aren't correct but I haven't played Castlevania since I was 8._  
_**

* * *

Castlevania Rondo of Blood

Chapter 1

Lisa pretty much didn't do anything but touch the game, and now here she was trapped inside a blue tube thing. She felt tire being in there, the only thing she was okay with was her outfit; peach tie across her chest, green sleeveless shirt, red shorts, long whit socks, grey gloves, blue, red, and green arm covers and normal brown shoes. She also had black hair on one side of the ponytail and blonde on the other, red lighting bolt on her cheek and a blue wide strip of hair down the middle but she was born with that. Same with her orange eyes. "Hey! Let me go you coward!" she yelled at a grey hair vampire.

"I think not, you do give me much energy. Though, I do wonder why you were just wondering around in the castle." Dracula took a sip of blood from his wine glass. "I'm surprised that Richter and that brat didn't come to me yet."

Lisa face twisted into an evil glare and smile, "You underestimated me, Dracula."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? Come fight me then!" Dracula knew she couldn't win, and so did Lisa.

"Well, I WOULD fight if I can get out of your tube-thing." she flipped upside down and crossed her arms. He snapped his fingers and she fell out, "PISS! That hurt!"

Dracula turned his head away to take a drink, Lisa took this chance to try and run away. But he flew right in front of her, "I knew it." Dracula grabbed her face, "You're not a Belmont at all."

"What the hell? I was never a Belmont, ever!" She lied. Lisa pulled her face away. She snapped her whip at his face, he pulled back in pain, but that was a... Vampire Killer! What was she doing with one? Lisa smiled and tried to run away again but tripped over the whip, smooth Lisa.

"Bitch! Go back in the Energy Giver!" he grabbed her arm and throw her in the light, Dracula wiped some blood off his face. "I like a kid who puts up a fight, so foolish to go against me but so much potential. I like that." Lisa turned her back and pouted, where the fuck is Richter and Maria? It seemed like hours before he finally spoke to her again, "I see you haven't fallen asleep yet but pouting? Come on, you're too old for that."

Even Lisa's voice is pouty, "No I'm not." At least he hasn't killed her yet, it surprised her very much. "I'm only 13 years old!"

He rolled his eyes, "Too old, now stop pouting!" he dropped her on the floor.

"OW! That hurt, right on my head too." She crossed her arms turned away from him, her lower lip hung from her face. Lisa sure did have a quick temper especially with Dracula, he really was an asshole.

Dracula pointed to the corner, "Corner, now."

Lisa raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? I'm a grown woman!"

"Then act like one," he used his dark magic to put her there.

_Great, now this asshole put me in the corner, and this dark magic won't let me move! Ugh! Where's a hero when you need him? Damn Richter's late, where is he?_

* * *

Richter was glad he got a key to this door, its been bothering him to see what was behind it. When he opened it he saw a blonde girl hosted by a man in a cloak. **  
**

* * *

He left her there so long that she slept on the floor, which was a few hours. "Perfect," he said, "Now I can finally use her energy to make me stronger! Come her, girl." Dracula set her on the bed and starting to take her energy, "Hmm, she had a lot of energy." he sighed, "This could take awhile."

Only a half an hour came and he was already wondering if he should kill her, "But then I won't be more powerful, but I'm already strong enough to kill people. But wouldn't Belmont just beat me again? Then let me steal the energy!"

Lisa woke up immediately after she heard that and whipped his face. "Jerk, don't take my energy when I sleep!" She jumped on the top of his high throne, "Don't touch me, blood sucker!" Lisa tried running but he was too fast for her, now he got her to the wall. Her eyes bigger than saucers, all he did was struck her chest with a dark hand pulling out a blue glowing ball.

"Don't call me, "blood sucker"." She fell in the corner holding her chest, A_m I about to die? But its only been a day. Oh, Richter, I hope you come here soon. _

When Lisa woke up Dracula was gone, now was her chance. She got up from the floor and limped away to the door, she hesitated to open it but she did anyway. Lisa slowly walked around the castle, much of her energy is gone but there was many in that whip; the Vampire Killer. Finally, she got out of the throne room, maybe Dracula was going to terrorize the innocent. She killed many monsters, bats, mummies, swamp-men, and bats.

"Richter! Maria! Dracula is on the loose again!" Lisa called out, killing a swarm of bats that were trying to take her blood, "Get lost! Stupid bats..." She heard footsteps coming in the same direction as her and hid in a large crack in the wall.

"Maria! Stay close with me, we need to find that young girl!" Richter called the animal child.

Maria sighed and ran ext to him, "Didn't you hear her? Dracula isn't in his throne room right now, he could be anywhere!" She slowly stroked her owl's feathers.

"No he isn't." Lisa said startling them both, "Luckily I escaped when he left me alone."

Richter patted her head, "Good, you're safe. Say, where do you think he is right now?"

Lisa blush could barley be seen due to her dark skin, "Probably killing the innocent in anger after I struck him..."

"With what?" Maria asked setting her owl on her shoulder. He cooed and laid his head on her ear, which made her giggle.

"This," Lisa held up her whip, "He calls it the Vampire Killer, and ti hurts him baldly."

"Nice job, Lisa! But, why do you have the same whip as Richter?"

Richter held out his whip, "You're a Belmont! I'd never thought it be a girl this age!"

Lisa crossed her arms, "Hey! There's Sonya Belmont and she was a girl!" They both laughed and she looked up at the ceiling, "So I may be super young to be fighting a vampire but lets go!" Lisa started to walk with the two heroes, she just might forgive Richter and Maria that they were late. But as they started to walk she felt herself get weaker and weaker by each step. "Guys wait up!"

Maria jumped to her, "What is it?"

"About a day before you came, Dracula put a dark hand in my chest and pulled out some blue glowing ball. I'm guessing that was my energy or something cause the whip isn't doing me any good anymore."

"Don't worry we'll get you help!" Richter carried her with one arm and proceeded to kill monster. Eventually he said, "Maria, I think we should split up and work our own ways." Maria pouted and begged him not to leave, "For now," he finished.

She slowly walked away but Lisa woke up in a bolt, "Richter! That's not like you, for you to split up like that!? That's not you..."

"She already had a mission before I met her." they walked down.

Lisa jumped down and walked away, "I'm going to get her, if you save might as well keep her, right?"

"Lisa come back, you're hurt!" he grabbed her arm.

"Look at you!" she pointed to him, "You're so worried about me that you don't even want to see Maria anymore. Calm down and go find some healing stuff, I'll go get her." Lisa ran off.

_Lisa, _Richter thought while killing zombies and swamp-men, _I feel like I've known you my whole life, since you were a baby. But, she's right about Maria. I wish I knew more about Lisa and this strange connection._

"I think I can answer that, Richter." said a voice that shocked the hunter, "She was so right about Maria, to run off to her even after having life taken away from her. Now she has more energy I must take from her."

"Dracula." The Belmont gritted his teeth and gripped his whip.

He snickered, "That's my name, anyway. She doesn't have much time left to live, as long as she has the Vampire Killer, she'll live. Better go on and tell her! Hehehehe..." With a movement of his cape, Dracula vanished leaving Richter alone.

Lisa came back with a smiling Maria, "What's wrong, did you see Dracula yet?"

He sighed, "Lisa," Richter looked at her, "We need to talk."

"About what?" Lisa and Maria now looked worried and stared at him with innocent eyes. Did he not get the medicine yet, was she gonna die soon?

He came to the two, "We need to talk about your life that's at the edge."

* * *

**Yay! ****If anyone didn't get the joke about Richter meeting Maria, that is very early in the game. I think its the second stage but I hoped you liked it! Sorry I haven't wrote in months, I have this sickness that doesn't allow writers to come up with ideas yet. I STILL don't have an idea for The Big City! Anyway, here's a link to show what Lisa looks like in this game- ** art/Lisa-in-Castlvania-449473781. **Bye now!**


End file.
